


Never Let Go

by icedteainthebag



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-26
Updated: 2011-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedteainthebag/pseuds/icedteainthebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They waited too long to do this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the xf_pornbattle. Originally published at LiveJournal on Feb. 24, 2009.

He's fucking her again, and when he fucks her, he takes her, he takes all of her and leaves her senseless, thoughtless, motionless on a mess of sheets stuck to the dampness of her belly.

But she's not allowed to stop yet, not allowed to crash onto the bed, chest heaving, fighting for breath. No, not yet, because they're still going, because he's still got a lot to get out of his system, just like he always does.

His hands slide down her sides and she shudders inside, all around him.

They waited too long to do this, she thinks as he grips the skin stretched across her hips. All these years of pussy-footing around when they could have been fucking like this, together instead of alone. There's no use in focusing on the past. She pushes it out of her mind.

Three more quick thrusts and he pulls out, flips her over, and he's down between her thighs before she can even look him in the eye. "Jesus," she breathes as his tongue sweeps over her, as he laps up the essence of them. He suckles hungrily at her clit. She bucks up to the sharp surge it sends through her body and he won't let go no matter how much she twists, won't let go as her whimpers get louder. Sometimes it feels like he'll never let go.

She closes her eyes and pictures his dark head at her pussy, his eyes flickering over her body, the lightning bolts that surged through her the first time he touched her like this, the first time he made her come.

She's swollen under his tongue, her thighs over his shoulders, her heels grinding into the muscles of his back. She pulls him closer, focuses on the swirl, the flick, the stroke, over and over, and she can feel him as he draws it out of her, as he slowly pulls the most hidden part of her into the open.

Teeth on flesh, then tongue, then teeth, and she goes rigid and her head slams back. It's hard, so hard, _so hard._

He enters her while she's still in a warm wave, holding his body over hers with strong arms she rakes with her fingernails. Down biceps, down forearms, up forearms, up biceps. She clutches at his shoulders and squeezes her eyes shut, and he comes and goes, gives and takes, leaves and returns, just like he always does. He slides her legs over his shoulders, pins her there, and she lifts her hips, giving him more, giving it all to him.

He comes with a groan of her name, with a growl and a grind of his hips. He sounds different. She opens her eyes as he rolls off of her, her legs falling to the bed.

They breathe beside each other, the lights of passing cars flickering across the ceiling.

"We'll find him, Dana," he says.

She closes her eyes. "I know."  



End file.
